Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger
Plot Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against Dr. Eggman and Fiona Fox at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require Adobe Flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Extra with Kim - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X, as Amy's partner and friend) *Ron Stoppable - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X, as Amy's boyfriend) *Wade - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X, as Amy's wingman) *Rufus - Cheese the Chao (Sonic X) *Drakken - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Shego - Fiona Fox (Sonic Archie Comics) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop Dr. Eggman and Fiona Fox. Amy was wearing a cropped black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that go to the middles of her forearms and bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a red wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Cream was wearing a cropped black t-shirt that bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, dark brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a black wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Cream and Cheese checked a list of supplies, Amy pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Cream asked. "Got it," Amy replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" "Check!" Amy pressed a button on her utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to her normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" "Right here." She pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Cream got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, I left it at home!" Amy cried. Cream gasped in alarm and Cheese hid in Cream's turtleneck. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Amy chimed in, implying she was faking. "Here it is!" She pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Amy!" Cheese popped out of Cream's turtleneck again and made a sound of worry. "Come on! Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" =Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger= Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission Dr. Eggman and Fiona Fox are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Sonic to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Click Here Desert Mission Dr. Eggman's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry-scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Click Here Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Eggman and Fiona to Sonic. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Click Here Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Sonic tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Eggman and Fiona's Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Underwater Mission Eggman and Fiona are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Gallery Kim style amy by shadowgirlfan.jpg|Amy as Kim Possible Kim style cream by shadowgirlfan.jpg|Cream as Kim's Partner (Extra) Sonic X Sonic Render.png|Sonic as Wade Eggman_Sonic_X.png|Dr. Eggman as Drakken Fiona_Fox.png|Fiona Fox as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger